Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can communicate with a web server and includes a web browser capable of displaying an operation screen provided by the web server, a control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that an information processing apparatus such as a PC is connected to a web server on a network and displays, on a web browser, an operation screen provided by a web application on the web server.
In this case, first, the web browser of the information processing apparatus requests an operation screen of the web application on the web server. In accordance with the request from the information processing apparatus, the web application sends back, as a response to the information processing apparatus, HTML data for displaying an operation screen on the web browser. The web browser of the information processing apparatus analyzes received HTML data, and displays an operation screen based on the description of the HTML data. Further, when the user inputs an instruction via the operation screen displayed on the web browser, the web browser notifies the web server of the input instruction. Upon receiving this notification, the web application on the web server executes processing complying with the input instruction. Recently, some MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) having the scanner function, printer function, and the like include the above-mentioned web browser.
There is known an MFP in which a web browser on the MFP has a function of registering a web site registered in bookmarks as a shortcut button in the main menu (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-54435). This allows the user to directly access a target web application from the main menu, similar to a normal application, instead of accessing the web application from a menu on the web browser. It is also known to restrict access to a function provided by the MFP in accordance with the user authority (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-76621).
When executing the access restriction on a function provided by an MFP, it is desirable to perform the access restriction not on a function implemented on the MFP but on a function implemented by a web application. However, the shortcut button of a bookmark holds only URL information without considering the type of a function implemented by a connection destination web application, so no appropriate access restriction can be executed.
For example, whether the web application has the print function or a function of transmitting a scanned image cannot be determined from URL information. It is considered that even a user having an access restriction on transmission of a scanned image can implement the transmission via a web application and security issues arise. If the access to the browser function is restricted, the access is restricted regardless of the function of a web application. For example, the access restriction on a web application having a scanned image transmission function can be executed, but the access to a web application having the print function cannot be executed, impairing convenience.
When a user can access an arbitrary web application via a web browser, he can connect to a URL he wants, without the intervention of the shortcut button, and no proper access restriction can be executed.